To Live By the Sun & Feel By the Moon
by tiffnyboo
Summary: After having left the Arcana Famiglia for the past eight years, Chiyo and her friend Noriko have returned to find the answers to many of their questions, one involving Chiyo's lost memories. With the unraveling of many answers new mysterious and questions will arise revolving around Jolly, Chiyo, and Debito. Will she be able to handle it or have to forget it all and leave again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own La storia della Arcana Famiglia, but I do own the OC's Chiyo and Noriko(Nori). I hope this new story turns out good and you enjoy reading it. Please review too :)

Rated M just to be safe for future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Return

"We've been away for so long, but things still look the same from when we were young." Nori said as she looked up at the sky. The sun had begun to go down to soon be replaced by the moon. It gave me a feeling of nostalgia.

"I wonder if the people we left behind have changed at all." I looked over to my best friend with a slight smile as I began to think of what it was like when were younger.

_~Flashback~_

_"Noriko. Chiyo. Where are you?" Luca called out to us from the back entrance of the house. Nori and I continued to ignore his call as we sat together under one of the trees in the yard. Nori had been reading a book while I was singing quietly to myself. We had made this our daily routine together for as long as I could remember. Nori had been my best friend since we were three years old and for these past fourteen years we had been inseparable. Although for the last couple of months I could see her starting change. _

_"I guess they don't want to eat any of the tasty food you made for us today." Pace had teased hoping to get us to join them. Nori slowly closed her book at the sound of Pace's voice and smiled. She got up from her place on the ground next to me and brushed herself off. _

_"I'm going inside to eat with them. Aren't you going to join too?" She questioned looking down at me._

_"Maybe in a little bit." I answered her with a smile. She nodded her head and walked into the house to eat dinner. __I closed my eyes and enjoyed the evening sunlight and fresh air that surrounded me. Suddenly I felt someone's presence next to me under the tree and opened my eyes to see who was there. _

_"You're not going to eat dinner with us again?" I looked over to see Debito occupying the place Nori was once in._

_"I usually have somewhere to be at around this time of the day. I'll eat later." I answered him as I got up from my spot. As I began to walk away I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back to him._

_"..."_

_~End Flashback~_

I sigh to myself for not being able to remember what happened after that. I feel like it was something important but for the past eight years that Nori and I have spent away from Regalo I have been unable to remember anything else that happened between Debito and I after that time.

The one thing I want most is to regain my memories. I don't believe that I would just forget what had happened between one person and remember everything else that happened then. I've decided to come back home mainly for answers and the help of one particular person. Nori knows this too and supports my decision but I know she also has another reason for wanting to return.

I smile at her again as I remember her relationship with Pace. "So are you excited to see him again?"

"I'm excited to see all of the family again." She answers with pursed lips.

"What about Pace?" She looked back at me with a slightly sad smile placed upon her lips.

"I can't wait to see him too, but what if he's upset with me for leaving for so long?"

"Pace is a nice guy and will definitely understand once you tell him. I think everyone will understand our reason for leaving once we tell them." I tried to assure my best friend.

"And how are you feeling about getting to see those two again?" Her smiling face quickly turns into one of concern.

"I'm nervous, but its what I have to do if I want answers." I looked back up at the sky that was now a lot darker. The sun had completely disappeared and the moon had risen to take its place.

"Why is it that the sun and moon cannot exist together in the sky?" I wondered out loud as we had finally reached the families house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own La storia della Arcana Famiglia, but I do own the OC's Chiyo and Noriko (Nori). Sorry for the first short chapter so I'll try to make this one a little longer and please leave a review to tell me what you think of the beginning of this story far :)

* * *

Chapter 2- You Are Familiar

_"Why is it that the sun and moon cannot exist together in the sky?"_

My own words continue to resound louder in my ears as Nori and I walk closer to the house until finally we were at the front door. I looked down at the ground trying to ignore the nervous feeling that was slowly talking over my body. I snapped my head back up to Nori as I felt her hand rest on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. I smiled back at her and quickly pulled her close to me in a hug.

"No matter what happens let promise to always be there for each other?" I whispered to her.

"I promise." She answered while taking a step back to look into my eyes. I returned her serious gaze and nodded. I turn back to the door and knock on it. I suddenly feel her hand grab mine as we continued to comfort each other while we waited for someone to come to the door.

Five minutes past until someone finally comes to the door. A young but familiar face glances up at me then to Nori while slowly examining both of us with his dark blue eyes.

"The whole family has been anticipating your arrival." He spoke as he opened the door to let us into the house. With Nori's hand still in mine, together we walked further in until we could finally see the boy clearly.

"It sure has been awhile hasn't it?" Nori asks smiling down at the boy.

"Yes it has. You sure have grown Nova." I smiled as I ruffling his dark blue hair. He swiftly backs away from me with a serious look now on his face. He quickly turns around and begins to walk away from the entrance of the house and us.

"Please follow me. Everyone is waiting to see you two." Shocked by his reaction I stood still to watch the boy carefully before we began to follow him.

As we followed Nova down the hallway in silence I began to wonder if the others will react similarly to our return to the Family. I know I told Nori that I believed everyone would understand our reason for leaving back then, but now I was starting to doubt that.

I hadn't noticed Nova and Nori come to a stop until it was too late and I had walked right into Nova. I quickly looked around at our surroundings to avoid the glare I knew would be one his face and look up at the pair of doors that were in front of the three of us.

"So are Sumire and Mondo in there?" Nori nervously asks Nova.

"Yes _Mama and Papa_ are in there along with all of the other members of the Arcana Famiglia." He answers before opening the doors to the room revealing at least fifty or more people. I quickly scan the room looking for my person of interest but have no luck finding him. As Nori and I walk to the center of the room I could really now hear all of the whispers around us.

"So that's Mama's relative from Japan along with her friend?"

"I heard they both have contracts with the torrca."

"I wonder what their arcana powers are."

"That one with the dark brown hair sure is beautiful. But that's to be expected of Mama's relatives."

"The one with the short blonde hair is pretty too."

"All right that's enough gossiping ladies!" A familiar voice yelled loud enough to make everyone in the room quiet. "Is this any way to treat family?" I could see the owner of that voice coming towards us and as our eyes meet he immediately smiled but I refused to smile back. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this situation now. He was now also on the top of the list of people in this family I no longer trusted.

"It's good to see you again Dante." Nori went up to him. She smiled at him but I could tell from all the years of being with her it was definitely a fake one.

"Yeah, but look at what happen to all of your hair. I guess I was right when I said that one day you'll become bald." I tried to grin but it turned out to be more of a smirk. His eyes were now more cautious and attentive to my expressions.

"You two sure have become adults. I'm just sorry you couldn't have been here with the family during all those years." If that was an apology it was a real shitty. Not only seeing his face aggravated me but also the words that come out of his mouth pissed me off.

I took a step closer to him with my attempt of a smile now gone. "Oh I'm sure you are Dante."

"Don't Chiyo." Nori quietly gave me a warning. I quickly backed up and returned to my friends' side.

"Mondo and Sumire will be down here very soon. Until then why don't you two get reacquainted with everyone?" Dante recommended before walking away to the other side of the room. I let out a deep breath of air that I had been holding in and looked back at Nori.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You actually did better than I expected." She smiled causing the disappointment I had in myself to slowly go away.

We continued to make our way around the room together trying to reintroduce ourselves to some of the members of the family. As I had just finished talking to another person I noticed Nori had already started to walk off to another group of people. I followed the direction she was heading towards with my eyes and was surprised by the people that were in that direction. From the time we had arrived in this room to now he had never crossed my mind. How could I forget about someone so important to me in my search for answers? I quickly tried to run to catch up to Nori but then someone's hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"It's dangerous to try to run through a crowd this big. I wouldn't want you to get injured." I quickly turn around nervously anticipating seeing the person with that familiarly slow and relaxed voice.


End file.
